


Baking

by stynwolf35



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Heartslabyul, Here we go!, Other, because that's what you do lmao, kissing in the kitchen...., lol, welp.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Baking isn't Heartslabyul strong suite lmao





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> They/Them pronouns

Lessons ended, the rest of the day off and Sam decides to take the long way back to their dorm. They may be part of heartslabyul, but everyone loves to talk to them. Anywhere they go people greet Sam. Most people are surprised they got put in their dorm, but they don’t care about what other people think. They hum and think about who to bother when they get back to the dorm.

The moment they finally arrive they start hearing people mumbles and talking about what’s going on in the kitchen. Curious as always Sam glances over towards their peers and speaks. “What’s going on?” They ask tilting their head as a few of the students looks over.

“Sam. Hey. How was the class?” One asks smiling at them. Sam gives a warm smile back before nodding.

“They were alright. Already knew a few spells they taught us, but I enjoyed them.” They nod before looking back at them. “So what’s happening in the kitchen?”

“Oh, Trey, Deuce, Cater and Ace are making the treats for the tea party tonight.” The other student says.

Sam nods about to start walking away before stopping. They think for a second. Furrowing their brows wondering one simple question. Do any of them know how to cook? They cross their arms and place their hand under their chin thinking hard.

“Sam, do you know if any of them know how to bake?” Sam glances over to them and they see their faces all nervous. Sam knew why they had that look plastered on their face.

“If they know how to read instructions properly then it should be fine,” Sam says trying to convince them it was alright. “I’ll go check how they’re doing.” They smile trying not to worry about anyone who’s listening.

Sam leaves to place their things in their room before walking back out and into the kitchen. As they approach the kitchen they hear them start bickering and pots and pans banging together. They bite their lip hoping Trey of all people would think twice and find a recipe to follow. Once they can see the view of the kitchen they regret ever coming to check on them.

Sam froze in their tracks to see dirty dishes were scattered everywhere, flour all around the room and they see an empty bag of sugar on the floor with another on the counter. Their jaw drops in astonishment, how can making some sweets for their weekly tea party turn into this.

“G-Guys?” Was all they could mutter out still looking around the kitchen. Finally, they stop at the guys while they are still talking to each other and not acknowledging them. Taking a deep breath, they speak louder. “Guys?”

The first to notice Sam was in the doorway was Cater who grins and waves towards them. One by one their head turns towards them. Sam couldn’t get a word out as they still trying to comprehend what happened.

“Sam! You’re here! Great, you can help us.” Cater says.

“Wh-What happened?” Sam asks looking at them.

“What do you mean? We’re in the kitchen baking.” Ace speaks staring towards them.

“I’m baking he’s not.” Deuce declares shooting a glare towards Ace making him glare back towards him.

“I am baking! You’re the one who’s not!” Ace shouts. Sam rolls their eyes as they go motion to the whole kitchen.

“I mean what happened to this kitchen!” Sam was already annoyed and shouts making the four jump and turn their attention back towards them and looks around the room. All they hear from them is an echo of ‘oh’s’ before turning their gaze back.

“It’s a mess.” Trey vocalizes giving the kitchen a good look through. Another echo of ‘yeah’ echoed through the room only to have Sam facepalm.

“You think! How hard is it to use a prepackaged box?” Sam was beyond mad because if Riddle finds out what happened here it’s not going to go well.

“Riddle wanted the treats made from scratch.” Trey says crossing his arms. Right as the others start to agree Sam speaks again.

“Again, how hard is it to follow instructions? You could have used magic.” A concerning look comes across Sam’s face hoping they didn’t get any stupid ideas.

“Didn’t you hear him? No. Magic.” Ace says. Sam takes a deep breath trying to calm themselves and shakes their head before looking at them.

“You could have used magic to summon. I don’t know, a cookbook?” Sam starts to get annoyed and runs their hands through their hair. 

“Do you think we would use instructions? We know how to bake.” Cater says rolling their eyes. Sam raise their eyebrows and looks around the room.

“Do you?” Sam asks looking at all of them. The four stay quiet while they look at each other before looking back.

“Yes?” Ace’s voice cracks as he speaks. Sam groans and looks around the kitchen one more time to see all types of ingredients.

“Why is there hot sauce out? There is no hot sauce in any treats!” Sam says.

“That’s why this was hot.” Ace mumbles looking down at the bowl. Deuce, on the other hand, shakes his head.

“I told you that was wrong. I was right.” Deuce crosses his arms.

“Do I need to ask about this cheese here?” Deuce looks over to Sam about to say something and stops.

“I can fix this!” Cater shouts making everyone look at him. Sam wasn’t in the mood and sighs.

“What’s your brilliant plan?” Sam asks raising their eyebrow as they place a hand on their hip. Everyone moves their gaze toward Cater who eyes each and everyone one of them. He doesn’t say anything as he flips Ace’s bowl making all the batter fly over the counter and onto the floor. Some of the substance splatters across onto everyone’s clothes and Sam bites their lip not wanting to yell.

“The bloody cards was that for Cater?” Trey says giving him an angry look.

“I like that idea.” Ace says and immediately flips Deuce’s bowl hard and everything fly’s out towards Sam. Sam widen their eyes and quickly moving out of the way of getting a little on themselves as the rest goes past.

The bowl hits the floor and a familiar black boot stops it. Everyone stops and silence hit the room. The air in the room changed as they all look up to see Riddle with an irritated look. They saw the so-called batter covering half of his clothing and they all knew this was bad.

“What the queen of hearts is going on here?” Riddle's voice made them scared as what is going to happen.

“It’s not my fault.” Ace blurted out. Everyone turns their head towards him. Sam was shocked as what he was saying.

“You threw it.” Deuce says raising his eyebrow.

“Cater said to!” Ace quickly pulls the blame onto Cater and he widens his eyes and shakes his head.

“I said no such thing.”

“You were the one with that brilliant plan idiot!” Sam shouts.

“Me? Never. This was all your fault! You said to come up with an idea!” Sam quickly starts to disagree until everyone starts pointing the blame towards them.

“Sam,” Riddle says making them stop and look back towards him. They see Riddle take a deep breath before opening his eyes and glaring towards them. They already know what he was going to say and speaks out.

“I’ll grab a mop.” Sam sighs. “No magic?” They ask hoping he would allow using magic.

“No magic. Now leave Sam alone to clean and finish up making treats for the tea party this evening.” Riddle says glaring at the others.

Immediately, the others quickly start to rush out all not bothering to look at Sam or Riddle because they knew they were both angry. Right as Ace goes to walk by Riddle, He grabs his shoulder pushing him to a halt and Ace glances at him.

“Y-Yes your majesty.” Ace mumbles and quickly look down. Riddle looks at him.

“You’re doing my laundry. You better make it spotless.” Riddle speaks.

“Of course.” Ace says nodding. “I’ll be by your room in five.” He speaks and he quickly runs off.

Eventually, everyone out in the room and Sam sighs not wanting to do this. They look down at their clothes. Shaking their head they decide to finish everything up before deciding to clean themselves up. They hold the broom and looks around the room before letting out a loud groan. With the way the whole room is they know it’s going to take forever to get this all cleaned.

The next thirty minutes consist of Sam mopping the floor. Letting out a sigh, They lean back against the counter and glances at the ground. Half of the floor was clean and Sam glances towards the rest of the kitchen making them regret every checking on them. They stretch before grabbing the mop once again and starts to continue the cleaning.

“Those guys. I swear, I’m going to kill them.” Sam mumbles under their breath as he starts walking back and mopping. As he does, he bumps into someone. Immediately they stop not wanting to look back. Thinking it was Riddle, They took a deep breath before turning around ready to face him only to see Trey standing there.

“Having fun?” Trey asks tilting his head. Sam roll their eyes and quickly turns back around and starts to clean again.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asks not to bother to look back towards him. They could hear him let out a sigh out before speaking.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I wasn’t expecting Riddle to be this harsh.” Trey says looking around the room. “It’s going to take forever to clean this room up.”

“No shit, sherlock.” Sam says getting annoyed. They didn’t want any of them to be around right now.

“Alright,” Trey says and claps his hands. “Let’s get this done.” He walks over and take the mop out of Sam’s hand making them look confused.

“What do you mean? I am getting this done.” Watching Trey, He throws the mop off to the side before starts rubbing his hands. In a quick instant, Sam knew what he was going to do and quickly grabs his hands.

“He said no magic idiot!” Sam glares towards him only to have Trey chuckle slightly and smiles at them.

“I talked to Riddle. He’s allowing me to help you. He said you can’t use magic. Nothing about me.” He spoke. Sam could see a slight gleam in his eyes as he pulls his hands away from them.

“I don’t want to get in trouble Trey.” Sam says going to grab his hands again.

“You really want to hold my hands don’t you?” Trey gives a playful smile towards them and they immediately pull away blushing.

“Wh-What? No! I Don’t want to get blamed for magic being used.” Sam says looking away feeling themselves blushing.

Trey laughs and shakes his head before running a hand through his hair. “No worries. If he asks I’ll take the blame. He’ll be easy on me.” He smiles. Sam watches biting their lip and nods before letting a sigh out.

“Right. Let’s get this room cleaned.” Trey speaks and again claps his hands together. Sam takes a step back and in a quick second, the room starts to be cleaned. “It’ll take a few seconds.”

Sam looks around nodding as the kitchen slowly becomes clean. Once the room finally got cleaned A sudden relief went over Sam and they nod before turning towards Trey. Trey looks at him smiling before looking around the room.

“So, do we have a cookbook here or no?” Trey asks.

“I have no idea. I’m not always in the kitchen.” Sam shrugs. Trey nods and in an instant Trey summons a cookbook on the counter.

“We really should have read the instructions.” Trey mumbles making Sam roll their eyes.

“You think?” Sam shakes their head before grabbing the things they need. “Let’s get the ingredients and let’s get started. I don’t want to slave over the oven all day.”

This time Sam rubs their hands together before stretching their back. Trey watches them as they start flipping through the cookbook to find some treats to make. Trey nods and starts following what Sam starts to tell him to get. Luckily he knows his way around the kitchen making it easy to start baking.

Time passes and they both get through the first two batches of treats for the party and Sam takes a deep breath leaning on the counter relieved how easy this can be. They let a yawn out and in a second sees a glass of water being offered to them. Sam smile towards Trey and grabs it taking a drink.

“I didn’t think baking could be tough.” Trey says looking at the oven.

“We got the cookies. They’re resting over there. The cupcakes are baking with the last batch of cookies. After they’re done we put the rest of the cupcakes in and we should be fine.” Sam explains as they count how many treats they have made so far.

“It’s was a good idea to put cut them out into different shapes.” Trey says.

“Yeah. Now we need to make the frosting for them.” Sam states before turning the page a few times before stopping.

“How long would that take?” Trey asks watching them.

“No that long. We do need food coloring. Red, Black, and yellow or gold.” Sam says turning their attention back to Trey. 

“And that’s it?”

“We need to decorate the treats after they’re done cooling.” Sam says smiling before going back towards the book.

“Why have you been happy?” Trey asks as he puts his elbow on the table giving Sam a curious look.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Sam glances towards him before reaching for the ingredients they had on the table. As Sam goes to grab the powdered sugar Trey lightly grasps their wrist making them stop in place.

“You’re enjoying baking aren’t you?” Trey asked raising his eyebrows. Sam can feel his cheek slightly heat up, but quickly shakes their head before dropping the bag.

“It’s something different.” Sam shrugs and pulls their hand away. After getting their composure and starts to grab the powdered sugar once again and this time Trey watches as they mix everything.

“So how much do we need to make?” Trey asks.

“We need a lot of Red. Not that much of the others, but we should evenly distribute before we make more.” They said making sure it was fine.

Sam stop the mixer and takes a look at the frosting. Before grabbing a spoon and taking a little bit out and testing it. Sweet, but not too sweet. They nod and take a little bit more before turning the spoon towards Trey.

“Here taste this.” Sam says. What they didn’t know was while they were tasting the mixture Trey started to move over to see what they were doing before the spoon full of frosting hits him in the face.

Sam jumps before looking over, seeing that they put frosting over his nose and glasses. They were about to laugh but quickly bites their tongue. Trey opens his eyes seeing his glasses covered along with his nose. He looks towards Sam raising their eyebrows. “You should watch where you aim that thing.”

“You have a little something there.” Sam chuckles slightly. Trey looks at him with a serious look.

“Do I now? Where exactly?” He asks leaning closer to them.

Sam feels their face heat up and takes a step away and shaking their head. Trey grabs their hand that held the spoon in pushes it to their face covering their noise as well. Sam widen their eyes before looking back towards him seeing Trey having a playful smile on his face.

“You have a little something there.” Trey tilts his head watching.

“I wonder why.” Sam rolls their eyes and goes to wipe it off until Trey grabs his wrist.

“I’ll get it.” Trey says before leaning in. Sam freezes in their spot as Trey gets closer and in a split second feel his lips on their own.

Sam didn’t know what to do. Their face started to burn and Trey pulls away slowly. “T-Trey,” Sam whispers not knowing what to say or even do at the moment.

They see Trey licks his lips as he keeps his eyes on him only to make them feel vulnerable. “Sweet, but I think that was because it was on you.” Trey says smiling. Sam’s chest tightens up from hearing that. They quickly turn away trying to calm themselves down before Trey cups their cheek making them look back.

“Let me taste it again.” Trey says before leaning back in.

Sam goes to stop him, but it was too late. Their lips lock again, and Sam slowly starts to kiss back. The kiss was sweet, mainly from the frosting. Sam’s hand slowly moves up to Trey’s hair deepening the kiss. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss. Trey let’s go of Sam’s wrist and lightly goes around the back of their neck holding them there. Right as Trey pushing Sam into the counter the oven starts going off. Breaking their kiss.

Trey pulls away and they both start breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Trey glares towards the over and Sam lets out a laugh. Trey’s head turns back towards him as Sam shakes their head.

“W-We need to finish.” Sam speaks and goes to check their treats until Trey stops them. Sam glances towards him as Trey looks at him.

“We were in the middle of something.” Trey says.

“We were. We need to finish baking first.” Sam says before poking Trey’s nose getting some of the frosting on thier finger. Trey blinks for a few seconds as he watches them. Sam tastes the frost once again and nods before pulling out of Trey’s grasp and turns the oven off.

“Stupid treats,” Trey mumbled under his breath before letting out a sigh. “After we’re done let’s bail on the tea party.”

“Riddle will be angry at us if we did.” Sam says pulling the treats out and putting in the last trays.

“I’ll handle him.” Trey says and wraps his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam stops before turning their head towards him.

“We won’t be able to have our treats we made though.” Sam’s heart starts to race feeling him this close again.

“I already have my sweet, sweet treat.” Trey smiles at them before kissing their cheek. “Now. let’s hurry up and finish. I want my treat right away.” Trey whispers in Sam’s ear before letting go and goes back to their frosting they were making.

Sam, on the other hand, stands there trying to process what Trey said. They weren’t sure what was planned for that evening, but they couldn’t wait.


End file.
